(First Background Art)
Conventionally, in the field of devices and systems (indoor/outdoor monitor cameras, network cameras (IP cameras), Web cameras, intercoms, and the like), an image correction process circuit, which applies various image correction processes (fog erasure correction process, against-the-light correction process, brightness correction process, and the like) to an input image to generate a desired output image, is used.
Here, the above conventional image correction process circuit, generally, has a structure in which one field of an input image is divided into a plurality of areas; based on a luminance histogram obtained for every area, determines what kind of scene (e.g., foggy, in an against-the-light condition, or the like) the input image is; and applies the optimum image correction process to the input image.
As an example of a conventional technology related to the above description, it is possible to list a patent document 1.
(Second Background Art)
FIG. 93A and FIG. 93B both are block diagrams that show examples of electronic devices (indoor-outdoor monitor cameras, network cameras (IP cameras), Web cameras, vehicle cameras, intercoms, and the like) that process image data.
An electronic device 900 as the conventional example includes a camera DSP [Digital Signal Processor] 903 that applies various digital signal processes to input image data which are input via an AFE [Analog Front End] 902 from a camera 901, thereby generating digital output image data.
Here, as an example of a conventional technology related to the above description, it is possible to list a patent document 2.